List of games and features in Club Penguin
This is a list of games and features in Club Penguin: Areas Mountain Games *Sled Racing Features None Other Information *Sometimes there are fireworks at the Mountain. Ski Village Games None Features *Tour booth Other Information None Beach Games None Features None Other Information *It's a great place to relax in the Sun. *Sometimes you see the Migrator docked at the Beach. *The Beach is the home of the Lighthouse. Dock Games *Hydro Hopper Features None Other Information *The Dock is one of the most popular rooms in Club Penguin. Town Games None Features None Other Information *It's the main room in Club Penguin. *It's one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. Snow Forts Games None Features *Clock Tower *A message about the clock and the Penguin Standard Time. Other Information *It's a great place for snowball fights. *There is a target that will spin around when hit with a snowball. Ice Rink Games *Hockey Features None Other Information *You can sit on the bench to be in the crowd and root for a team. Plaza Games None Features None Other Information *It's one of the main rooms in Club Penguin. Forest Games None Features None Other Information *It's a great place for camping. Cove Games Catchin' Waves Features None Other Information *It has a surf hut and a lifeguard chair. Buildings Ski Lodge Games *Find Four *Ice Fishing Features None Other Information *The Ski Lodge has a cookoo clock, and it appears every half hour. *There's a mullet on the wall. Lodge Attic Games *Find Four Features None Other Information None Sports Shop Games None Features *Snow and Sports Other Information *Here you can buy many items related to sport. Lighthouse Games None Features None Other Information *It's the tallest building in Club Penguin. *The Lighthouse has a stage. Beacon Games *Jet Pack Adventure Features *Telescope Other Information *The Beacon holds the Lighthouse spotlight. Coffee Shop Games *Bean Counters Features None Other Information *It's a great place to relax and chat. *It's one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. Book Room Games *Mancala *Paint by Letters Features *Library *"How to play Mancala" sign Other Information None Night Club Games None Features None Other Information *It's a great place to dance. *It has a dance floor, 4 speakers and a DJ table. *There's always a green puffle there. Dance Lounge Games *Thin Ice *Astro Barrier Features None Other Information *It's a great place to chat after dancing. Gift Shop Games None Features *Penguin Style *Big Wigs Other Information *Here you can buy many clothes items. Pet Shop Games *Puffle Roundup Features *Love your Pet *Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle Other Information None The Stage Games None Features *The Script *Costume Gallery Other Information None Pizza Parlor Games *Pizzatron 3000 Features None Other Information *There's a stage with a piano, three tables with two chairs each, a reception desk, and a large stove. *It's always dressed up for any party. Underground Boiler Room Games None Features *Old News Other Information *It gives electricity and heat to Club Penguin. Cave Games None Features *Pool Other Information *The Cave has a lifeguard chair. *No one knows who built the Cave. Mine Games *Cart Surfer Features None Other Information *No one knows who built the Mine. Mine Shack Games None Features None Other Information *No one knows who built the Mine Shack. Secret rooms Iceberg Games *Aqua Grabber Features None Other Information *It's a popular place for parties. Dojo Games None Features None Other Information *No one knows who built the Dojo. *It's a good place for snowball fights. *It's possibly the Ninja Hideout. HQ Games None Features *The F.I.S.H. *Top Secret Other Information *By clicking on the monitors, you can travel to any place in Club Penguin. *Needs a Spy Phone to enter. The Migrator Upper Deck Games None Features None Other Information *It's the main room of the Migrator. Crow's Nest Games None Features None Other Information *It has Migrator's flag, a cannon, a barrel of powder, and a pile of large snowballs. Ship Hold Games None Features *Pirate Catalog Other Information None Captain's Quarters Games *Treasure Hunt Features *Notice Board *"How to play Treasure Hunt" sign Other Information *Needs a Key to enter.